A Second Chance
by Paigefields
Summary: Calzona AU fic. Callie and Arizona meet when they're 15. Friends forever or will other feelings appear?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note.**

This is a Calzona fanfic, completely AU.

Some information that you may want to know:

They're 14-15 years old and this fic is set during the 90s.

Their families doesn't look like they do on Grey's Anatomy.

I'll probably do some time jumps later on.

And I have never been to Angels City, but I've heard that it exists. So the description of the town is just my imagination.

And last; English is not my main language, so sadly there will probably be a few grammar mistakes sometimes. But I'll try my best, and please review what you think.

_Amanda _


	2. Chapter 2

''A coke and a donut, thanks.''

''That's $3.''

Arizona paid and got her coke and donut and looked around in the little diner and saw that every table was occupied. She looked around the room again to see if anyone was about to leave, but it didn't seem like it. So she walked towards a table where a girl in her own age sat alone.

''Hi. Is there any chance that I can sit with you?'' Arizona said and gave the girl her brightest smile.

The girl looked up from her book. ''Of course,'' The girl answered and moved her bag from the chair next to her so Arizona could sit. ''I'm Callie, by the way.''

''I'm Arizona, nice to meet you,'' She answered and sat down next to Callie. She was a beautiful Latina with brown eyes and long dark hair. ''And Callie, what an interesting name. Is that your real name or is it short for something?''

Callie laughed at the girl's curiosity. ''It's short for Calliope, but nobody ever calls me that anymore except for my dad.''

''Calliope! What a beautiful name, it suits you.''

''Thank you,'' Callie said, blushing. ''Are you new here? It's such a small town and I've never seen you before.''

''Yes. I moved here just a few days ago. I'm starting 9th grade at the local school next week.''

''Really? I'm starting in 9th grade too.'' Callie said, hopefully. Maybe she'd finally have a friend? 9 years of being bullied without friends had been hard, but maybe Arizona would be her first friend.

''Are you serious?! That's just amazing. I've been so nervous about the first school day. I mean of course I've been new to a school before, plenty of times actually. But I'm always nervous anyway, but now I have someone I know and that's you and this is just amazing, Calliope!'' Arizona quickly understood that she maybe was too forward ''I'm sorry, I've known you for like five minutes and you probably have loads of friends already.''

''It's okay, Arizona. Actually, I would love to be your friend. I don't like the girls in the class so much, you seem much nicer.''

''Thank you, Callie. That makes everything a lot better. So tell me about yourself!''

My name is Calliope Torres. I've lived here in Angels City since I was two years old. I have a mom, dad and an older sister. I love books and I wish that one day I'll be an author myself. Your turn.''

''I'm Arizona Robbins. I'm 15. I moved here last week and before that I lived in Seattle. I have a mother, a father and a little sister. I have no idea what I want to do with my life. And I…. I believe in love.'' Arizona said and took the last sip of her coke. And Callie just smiled, she didn't know what to answer.

''So, are you doing anything special today?'' Arizona asked after a while.

''No, not really. I just went here to read.'' Callie answered.

''I've mostly been in my house and unpacked since I moved here, you wouldn't want to show me around would you?''

''I would love to show you around, Arizona.''

Three hours later Callie had showed her new friend most of the things in town, the library, the school, the little cinema, the grocery store and Arizona's favorite place; the park.

''I just love the park! I love everything about it; the beautiful benches, the little fountain, the flowers and that beautiful angel statue!'' Arizona said cheerfully.

''I love it too. The best things you can do here in Angels City is to sit on a park bench on a sunny summer day and read a book.'' Callie said and thought about all the times she'd done that.

''We just have to spend our last summer days here in the park! But it's getting late, I have to get home to dinner. When can we meet again?'' Arizona asked.

''How about tomorrow?''

''Tomorrow is great. 10pm here in the park?''

''10pm here in the park.'' Callie said and watched the blonde walk towards her home and after a while Arizona looked back and waved good bye.

''How has your day been, Arizona?'' her father asked her when they ate dinner only a few minutes after she came home.

''My day's been great, thank you. I went to the local diner this morning and met a friend. Her name is Calliope and she's starting 9th grade too next week!'' Arizona answered her father with a big smile.

''That's great, honey. So you spent your day with Calliope?'' Her mother asked.

''Yes. She showed me the library, the cinema and the park! Mother, I need to show you the park! It's so beautiful.''

Everyone laughed at how excited Arizona was over the park. She was already 15 years old but she was still as excited over a park as she was when she was four years old.

''We can go to the park tomorrow if you want?'' Her mother said.

''I'm going to meet Callie in the park tomorrow, but you can come there with me and I can introduce you to Callie.''

''That sounds good. But now you have to sleep. Come here and give me a good night hug.'' Her father said and Arizona gave both her mom and dad a hug and then she and her sister walked up to their bedrooms.

''Good night, Arizona.'' Her 12 years old sister Ellen said before she went into her bedroom. ''Good night, Ellen.''

Arizona fell asleep happy that night. Because she had a new friend and she felt that this year would be a great year. And her new friend who lived just a few blocks away fell asleep even happier, because this day she found her very first friend.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day went by slow. Callie kept wondering why Arizona would want to meet her at 10pm in the park. Why at night when they could've met earlier and spent the whole day together? Not that it was a problem to be out late for Callie, no one would notice that she left. Her mother Carmen had been having drinking problems ever since her father left them for another woman. Carmen didn't have a job but she didn't need it since her ex-husband still sent them more than enough money to survive each month. And her sister Gabriella she spent most of her time with her friends and her boyfriend. Callie ate dinner with her mother and then they watched some television together before Carmen fell asleep in the sofa. When Callie saw that the clock was 9.30 and her sister still wasn't home, she decided to go to the park to meet Arizona. It was a short stroll it took her only 10 minutes, but when she arrived to the park Arizona was already there.

''Calliope! Hi, how's your day been?'' Arizona asked when her friend sat down beside her on the bench.

''I've had a good day. How was your day?'' Callie answered.

''My day was amazing! I showed the park to my family and they just loved it. And we finished packing up, so everything is perfect in our home now. You just have to see how beautiful my room is! If you want of course.''

''Of course I want to see your room, Arizona. But can you answer this now; why did you want to meet at 10pm in the park?''

''Because of the stars!'' Arizona said like it was the most obvious thing in the world and she pointed at the stars. And Callie understood, it was always dark early in Angels City and some days you could actually see the stars really clearly and tonight was one of those nights.

''Oh, the stars. They're beautiful aren't they?'' Callie said.

''They are. I love stars,'' Arizona said before she continued ''and that's why I brought a blanket. So we can lay on this blanket and watch the stars together.''

Callie absolutely loved the idea. So that's what they did, they laid on the blanket together and looked at the stars and talked about everything and nothing.

''Tell me about your family.'' Arizona said after a while.

Callie felt that she could trust Arizona so she said ''my dad left us for another woman two years ago. My mother has had drinking problems ever since that day. So my sister Gabriella and I had to grow up fast. It's hard, but we're fighters.'' She was quiet for a few seconds before she added ''I've never told anyone that before.''

Arizona took Callie's hand and intertwined their fingers together and she looked Callie in the eyes before she said ''I'm sorry, Calliope.'' And they laid on the blanket like that for another hour before both of the girls went home to get some sleep.

The following week went by fast. Callie and Arizona spent every day together. They went to the park and to each other's homes and one day they even went to the beach. It was now Sunday afternoon and they were in the park and sat on a swing each.

''So, are you nervous about tomorrow?'' Callie asked Arizona and looked at her.

''Not so much. I have a friend already, so that makes it a lot better.'' Arizona said and smiled at Callie.

''Arizona… There's something I think you should know.''

''Okay. Tell me, Calliope'' They had known each other for only a week but they still knew that they could trust each other. And every time something was serious Arizona called her 'Calliope'. ''You know that you can trust me.''

''Do you remember that I told you that I didn't like the other girls in our class?'' Arizona nodded. ''The reason that I don't like them is that… they've bullied me ever since first grade. They've called me words and some of the guys used to hit me and stuff.''

''Oh, Calliope!'' Arizona said and gave her friend a long hug and whispered ''It's going to be okay now. You don't have to be alone anymore, okay? You have me by your side.''

''Thank you, Arizona. You're the best friend anyone could ever ask for.'' And she meant it. She didn't understand how she could feel so comfortable around Arizona after just a week, but she did.

''You know what we should do? We should buy ice cream to celebrate how good this week has been!'' Arizona said and took her friends hand.

''And that is the greatest idea you've ever had!'' Callie said and they started to run to the diner where they had the best ice cream in town.

Half an hour later both of them had had enough ice cream for the rest of the year.

''I don't think I ever want to eat again.'' Callie said as she laid on the grass next to her friend.

''Me neither. Why did I choose chocolate, strawberry AND vanilla?!'' The blonde said.

''I'm asking myself the same question. I don't know if I'm ever going to be able to get up from this lawn!'' Callie said and started to laugh and Arizona started to laugh with her.

''Do we really have to go to school tomorrow? Why can't it be summer forever?'' Arizona said.

''I agree. School sucks.'' Callie sighed.

''Preach it, sister!'' Arizona said and Callie started to laugh at the expression.

''Don't tell me that you've never heard the expression 'preach it, sister'?!'' Arizona said when she realized what Callie was laughing about.

''No, I've never heard it!'' Callie said.

''Hmm… It must be a Seattle thing then.'' Arizona said ''what do you say about that we end this amazing week with a game night at my place?''

''I say yes only if we play Monopoly!'' Callie said.

''What's a game night without Monopoly?'' Arizona answered and that meant that the girls were having a game night with Arizona's family and that turned out to be the most perfect ending of that summer.

_First of all I just want to thank you for all of the follows after just the first chapter, it means a lot to me. And I will try to update as much as I can, I'm already writing another fanfic and school is keeping me really busy sometimes. Thank you for reading and please review what you think and if you have any ideas for the story. _


	4. Chapter 4

_Thanks for reading and liking this story. This chapter is dedicated to esther_schimid on Twitter for the amazing feedback!_

Arizona kept on looking at her watch. She was waiting for Callie so they could go to school together, their first class started in 30 minutes so she wasn't late. But she was still nervous, what if her classmates wouldn't like her? Or if she wouldn't like her class? And she was getting really impatient, where is Callie?

''Callie, there you are! I thought you had died or something, I've been waiting forever!'' Arizona shouted when she finally saw Callie.

''Arizona, I'm five minutes early? Calm down, school doesn't start for another…'' She looked at her watch to see the time ''32 minutes. And it doesn't take more than ten minutes to walk to the school.''

''Anyways….'' Arizona said a little annoyed.

''Hey, what's wrong?'' Callie asked her friend ''did something happen?''

''No. I'm fine.'' Arizona answered.

''Arizona Robbins, don't lie to me. I can hear that something is wrong.'' Callie said as they stopped at the traffic light.

Arizona got a little happier when she saw how worried Callie was over her ''I'm just a little nervous for today, that's all.''

''Everything is going to be okay. Why are you nervous?''

''What if our classmates doesn't like me?''

''I'm sure they will, why wouldn't they? And if they don't like you, who cares? We have each other now.''

''You're right, I'm just being silly. We will never be alone again.'' Arizona said and put her arm around her friend and they continued their walk to school.

Mrs. Anderson walked into the room and everyone became silent.

''Hello, I'm Mrs. Anderson like most of you know. I hope you had a great summer. We aren't having any real lessons today, we're just talking now for a while and then you can go home. Is that okay?'' Many 'Yes!' were heard from around the room and Mrs. Anderson continued ''that's what I thought. So as you may have seen we have three new students in our class this year, Arizona Robbins, April Kepner and Mark Sloan. Can you three come and join me here in front of the black board?'' Arizona looked at Callie nervously before she walked up to her teacher and quickly got joined by the two other new classmates. ''Mark, you can start to tell us something about you.''

''My name is Mark Sloan. I'm 15 years old and I moved her two months ago. When I'm older I'd love to be a surgeon.'' Two boys in the class started to laugh when Mark said the last sentence. ''What's wrong with being a surgeon?!'' Mark said to the two boys. The red head answered ''Being a surgeon is ridiculous! And'' Mrs. Anderson interrupted the boy before he finished the other sentence ''Owen! That's enough. That's very nice, Mark. You can sit down now if you want.'' And Mark went back to the bench he sat at before he had to go to talk about himself. ''Arizona, can you continue?'' Arizona nodded and started.

''I am Arizona Robbins. I'm 15 years old and I'm from Seattle. My family decided that they wanted to live in a smaller city so we moved here a few weeks ago. I have no idea what I want to do with my life. I have a best friend and her name is Callie Torres.'' Arizona said proudly and when she said that her best friend was Callie everyone started at Callie and Callie started to blush, she hated to get attention.

''Thank you, Arizona. That's very nice, Seattle is a really beautiful city. You can sit down if you want.'' And Arizona went back to the bench next to Callie's.

''I guess it's only you left then, April.'' Mrs. Anderson said and smiled at April.

''My name is April. I'm 14, almost 15. I'm an orphan and the only reason I moved here was because my new family lives here.'' April said and she didn't wait for an answer she just went back to the bench next to Mark and looked out from the window.

''Well, that's it then. We are so glad to have all three of you in our class.'' Mrs. Anderson said '' Here's our schedule for this year. And I expect to see each and every one of you here tomorrow at 8.30, not one minute later! Have a great day and I'll see you tomorrow.'' The whole class started to run out from the classroom as soon as Mrs. Anderson finished talking. Arizona and Callie decided to go home to Arizona's place for a while.

''So, what did you think about the other new people?'' Arizona asked Callie when they sat in her bed and read magazines a few hours later.

''Mark seemed nice, I hope that Owen and Alex doesn't continue to treat him like that. And April…. I don't know what I think about her yet. I think that she's had a hard life, it can't be easy to lose both of her parents forever.''

''I agree. I feel sorry for her. I think we should try to be there for both her and Mark, if they don't get any friends don't you?'' Arizona asked her friend.

''I think that's a good idea. I would have wanted that when I was alone.'' Callie answered.

''That's a deal then. Pinky promise?'' Arizona said and made the gesture towards Callie.

''Pinky promise.'' She answered and did the same. And they continued to look in the fashion magazines.

''Arizona, look at her she's SO beautiful. And kind of hot too..'' Callie said and showed Arizona the picture in the magazine.

''Madonna?! I know right, I love her so much!'' Arizona said and started to sing Like a Virgin.

''Like a Virgin! That's my favorite Madonna song.'' Callie said and started to sing with Arizona.

''Oh my god, are you serious? That's my favorite too.'' Arizona said and walked out of the room and came back a few minutes later with a Madonna CD in her hand. She put the CD into the CD player and found the right song immediately and put on the highest volume. And the two girls started to sing at the top of their lungs again _'I was beat incomplete. I'd been had, I was sad and blue. But you made me feeeel, yeah, you made me feel. Shiny and neeeew. Like a virgin, touched for the very first time. Like a virgiiiin, when your heart beats, next to mine!' _

Thank you for reading, please review what you think. I don't know when I'll be able to update again. But I'll try to do it as soon as possible.


	5. Chapter 5

''Equations. Why on earth is it necessary to learn equations? When will I ever need to know how to solve equations that are this hard in real life?'' Arizona whined as she and Callie sat in Arizona's kitchen and practiced for their math test that was coming up tomorrow. It was three months since they started 9th grade and they had already had at least three test per month and the girls spent a lot of their time together studying. They had studied English, Spanish, Mathematics, Physics and Chemistry and now they studied Maths again.

''I don't know. But stop whining, you're one of the best in the class when it comes to mathematics.'' Callie said and continued to do the tasks in her book.

''Thank you, Callie! But equations is an exception. It's just so, so hard.''

''Yeah, I know.'' Callie sighed.

''Can we please take a break? I can't do this anymore!'' Arizona said five minutes later.

''Arizona, we took a break'' Callie checked her watch to see what time it was ''20 minutes ago.''

''It feels like 200 minutes ago! But we should still take a break.'' Arizona answered.

''I only have two tasks left and I can do them later so I would actually love to take a break.'' Callie said.

''Yay! What do you think April and Mark are doing right now?'' Arizona asked her friend and laughed. The four of them had become very good friends the last couple of months. April didn't want to be friends with the other three in the beginning, but after just a week or so, she started to hang out with them. Mark was a very kind guy who dared to stand up for himself and his friends, he had showed that several times already. And it was obvious that Mark liked April a little more than just friends, but she didn't seem to notice. But as soon as last week April confessed to Callie and Arizona that she liked Mark too and they had spent almost every day afternoon together since last week and yesterday Mark asked April out on a date. So at this very moment they were on their first date and April didn't know anything about where they were going so she had promised the girls to update time as soon as they met tomorrow.

''I don't know. I think he's gonna go with the classic cinema date, don't you?'' Callie answered.

''I think so too. I hope they're doing something super romantic though, Mark seems like that kind of guy!'' Arizona said and looked very excited.

''Yes he does. And why are you this excited, Arizona?'' Callie said and laughed at her best friends look ''it's not like he's taking you out for a date.''

''No, but he's taking April and she's my friend and I'm very happy for her.'' Arizona said to Callie.

''Yeah, I'm happy for her too. They make a great couple.''

''They really do.'' Arizona said and she was just about to say something more when her mother interrupted them.

''Arizona, you can't do your homework in the kitchen right now I'm going to fix dinner. Callie, do you want to eat here or are you eating with your mother and sister?'' Arizona's mother said and smiled.

''I am going to eat home, but thanks for asking Mrs. Robbins!'' Callie answered with a smile.

''Okay, dinner's ready in 20 minutes.'' She said and the girls packed their books into their bags again.

''I think I have to go home now.'' Callie said when she saw that it was getting late.

''Okay, I'll see you tomorrow. Usual place and time?'' Arizona said.

''Of course.''

''I'm home!'' Callie said when she opened the door to her house just a few minutes later.

''Where have you been all day? Do you expect me to do everything by myself, huh? To cook and clean and pay our bills?'' Her mother said when she saw her daughter.

Callie was scared, she hadn't seen her mother this angry in a very long time. ''I did my homework with Arizona. I told you that this morning and you were okay with it. And where's Gabriella, maybe she can help with something at home for once?''

''She has done enough already. You're so worthless, I can't believe that I couldn't raise my children better.'' Her mother said, clearly she was really drunk. ''So, so worthless.''

Callie couldn't stay there anymore, she couldn't hear those words. 'Worthless, useless, flawed, unloved, wrong.' Those were the words that were haunting her in her mind every day, and now her own mother told her that they were true. She couldn't take it anymore, she put her jacket on again and just ran away from the house. She just ran and ran and ran and cried. When she finally stopped she was in the park, she sat on her favorite bench and cried again. She cried for several minutes until she heard a familiar voice say

''Torres, are you okay?'' It was Mark.

''Yeah, I'm fine.'' Callie said and wiped her tears away with her arm.

''No, Callie, you're not. What's wrong?'' Mark said and took a step closer to the brunette.

''Everything.'' Callie answered between her sobs.

''Is it your mother?'' Mark asked. He knew about her alcohol problems, he had seen it himself when he was at Callie's place a few weeks ago. He heard a quiet 'yes' between his friend's sobs.

''What did she do?'' Mark asked and put his arms around his friend to comfort her.

''She got mad because I didn't pay the bills, clean or cook. So she told me the truth, she told me that I am worthless.'' Callie answered after a few minutes when she had calmed down.

''You're not worthless, Callie. Absolutely not.'' Mark answered. He couldn't believe that a grownup woman could call her own daughter such words.

''I am. I'm worthless, useless and I'm disgusting.'' Callie said.

''You are not. You're one of my best friends. And why would you be disgusting?''

''Because I have feelings for a girl. Because I have feelings for my best friend. Mark, I have feelings for Arizona.''

_There it is, the fourth chapter of A Second Chance. I do not ship Mark/April at all in the real show, this is just because they're two of my favorite characters and I wanted them in the fic. And what did you think about Callie's big confession? Please review your thoughts and I'll update as soon as possible! _


	6. Chapter 6

''Callie, no. Listen to me. Girls who likes girls is not disgusting, it's a normal thing. Okay?''

''No, it's not normal. Mark, I'm not normal. I should be like the other girls and like boys, but no I'm in love with my best friend and she's a girl!'' Callie answered and started to cry even more.

''Calliope Torres, listen to me! There's nothing wrong with this. Love is love.'' Mark said and hugged his friend.

''Okay, let's say that it is okay then. But Arizona is not into girls, and I don't know how much longer I can hide this. What if she thinks I'm disgusting?'' Callie answered.

''Have we met the same Arizona, you and me? Because I can't even remember how many times I've heard her say things like 'I believe in love, love is love, everyone should be able to love who they want without being judged.' So if there's something I'm 100% sure about it is that Arizona will not think that something is wrong with you for liking her.'' Mark said with a smile on his face.

''Yeah, you're right.'' Callie answered ''and thank you for being here tonight, I don't know what I would have done without you.''

''Always, Torres. I guess that you don't want to go home to your place tonight?''

''Not really, but I don't have another choice.''

''My parents are on a trip so I'm alone, you can sleep in our guest room tonight.''

''Thank you, Mark. You're the best friend ever!''

''I know I am.'' Mark said and helped her get up from the bench ''let's go home.''

_The next morning._

Arizona woke up half an hour later than she usually woke up and that meant that she was meeting Callie at their place in fifteen minutes. She was never going to be able to do all of her morning chores' in 15 minutes!

''MOM! DAD! Why didn't you wake me up?! I'm late!'' she screamed as she ran down the stairs a few minutes later to get her breakfast.

''We thought you were starting school later since you didn't come up, sorry.'' Her mother answered and continued to read the newspaper.

''Ugh, my whole day is ruined and everything is your fault!'' Arizona said and took an apple with her and started to go to the place where she was meeting Callie every morning.

''Someone's a little moody.'' Arizona father said and laughed when he saw his daughter run from the house.

Arizona looked at her watch and saw that she had five minutes left until she was meeting Callie so she had to walk a lot faster than usual. It was a beautiful day, no rain for the first time in a week. It was late November so the snow would probably come soon. Arizona loved the snow, it was so beautiful and pretty. But what if it didn't snow in Angels City? She had no idea if it did or not. Her thoughts about snow disappeared quickly when she saw Callie, but Callie wasn't alone. She was standing there with Mark, why was she standing there with Mark? Mark doesn't even live close to this place.

''Hi Callie! And hi Mark, what are you doing here?'' Arizona said when she came closer.

''I had a bad night yesterday so I slept at Mark's place.'' Callie answered.

Arizona was hurt. Why didn't Callie come to her place, why did she go to Mark? He was… a boy. ''What happened? You know that you're always welcome to my place, right?'' Arizona said and they started to walk to school.

''My mom said some things to me and I just couldn't listen to it anymore so I went to the park. And I met Mark there and talked to him and he offered me to stay at his place for the night. And thank you, I know that I can always trust you Arizona.'' Callie answered.

''Okay, that sucks. That your mother did that, I mean. And Mark, how did the date go? I want to hear everything!'' Arizona said, she was happy again now that she knew the truth.

''Oh my God, the date! I totally forgot to ask about it yesterday we were so busy, I'm sorry!'' Callie said to Mark. And it gave Arizona a weird feeling. Callie hadn't slept with Mark, had she? They seemed so…. Mysterious.

''It's okay. The date went well. I took her to the cinema and we watched a movie. And then I followed her home and I kissed her goodbye outside of her house.'' Mark said.

''Awww! That's so cute!'' both of the girls said when Mark had finished. ''And there she is!'' Arizona added when they saw April entering the school, she was just a few meters ahead of them.

''April!'' Callie shouted. And April turned around and stopped to wait for her friends.

''Hi guys!'' She said when they were next to her.

''Hi.'' Mark said and gave April a quick kiss. Arizona and Callie both looked at each other with excited faces, they were so happy for their friends. And then all of them walked into the classroom. They had a one hour long English lesson with Mrs. Anderson.

''Hi everyone. Today we are starting a new project. You are going to write an essay about something you want to change. For example when I did this with another class a year ago a student wrote about that he wanted the whole world to speak Spanish.'' The class started to laugh ''do you understand the task?'' Everyone nodded. ''Any questions?'' Arizona raised her hand.

''Arizona?''

''How many pages long does it have to be?''

''Oh, right. About 2-5 pages!'' Mrs. Anderson answered. ''okay, let's start.''

Callie knew exactly what she wanted to write about, same sex marriage. Even though she felt a little weird for liking a girl she totally didn't understand why it wasn't legal. Mark was right, it's a normal thing. Callie started to write and when the lesson was over 50 minutes later she had written a whole page already.

''What are you guys writing about?'' Callie asked when she, Arizona, April and Mark walked out of the classroom.

''Animal rights.'' April said.

''Death penalty.'' Mark answered.

''Same sex marriage. And you?'' Arizona said.

''Really? I'm writing about same sex marriage too.'' Callie answered surprised.

''It's like we're made for each other, we always do the same things!'' Arizona said and laughed.

''It's like we're soul mates.'' Callie said.

''Yes it is!'' Arizona answered. ''Come here soul mate, we have a math test to do.'' The girls started to laugh and they took each other's hands and walked to the classroom again.

_Thoughts? _


	7. Chapter 7

The snow was finally coming. Arizona was obsessed with the snow, it was so beautiful and… magical. It had started snowing on their first lesson on a Monday and now it was Thursday and it was still snowing! Arizona sat in the classroom and looked out of the window, they were having English soon and Mrs. Anderson had what she called 'interesting news'. It was probably another project since they had finished their latest one. Mrs. Anderson arrived just in time to the lesson.

''Hi class. It's going to be a short lesson today so you're going to end earlier than usual –'' she got interrupted by the class who started to scream 'yes' ''only if you're quiet!'' The class quickly became quiet and Mrs. Anderson smiled, she loved having this much power.

''So everyone remember the essay all of you did and finished last week?'' the class nodded. ''I hope all of you did your best because it was a competition.'' She heard people say ''what?!'' from all over the classroom but she just stared at them and they became quiet again. ''Yes it was a competition and I didn't mention it because I wanted you to do your best anyway. The third and second winner gets to end school 10 minutes earlier someday next week. And the one who did the best work gets their story published in the local newspaper!'' That made Callie excited, she had always loved to write and her biggest dream was to become a writer. But why would her essay be the best one?

''Just tell us who won!'' April said.

''Calm down, Kepner.'' Mrs. Anderson said ''But yes I'll tell you who the winners are and then we'll end for the day. Okay?'' the class just nodded.

''Great. On third place we have…. Mark Sloan who wrote about death penalty!'' The class started to clap and Mark walked up to the black board and got a note that said that he was allowed to leave a class ten minutes earlier because of this and he also got a diploma and of course he got his essay back.

''Congratulations, Mark!'' Arizona whispered when he was walked back to his bench and Callie gave him thumbs up.

''And on second place we have… Ellie Williams and she wrote about nuclear power!'' And Ellen got the same thing as Mark.

''The first place is a little special. I just couldn't decide between two essays! Both essays were incredible and since they wrote about the same thing I decided that both of them could win and they can decide which story they want to have in the newspaper. So congratulations on the first place….. Arizona Robbins and Callie Torres on their essays about same sex marriage!'' Arizona and Callie looked at each other they were shocked. They couldn't believe that they had won the competition! They walked up to the blackboard and Mrs. Anderson gave them their essays, diplomas and then the class started to applaud them.

''That's it for today everyone can leave now except for Callie and Arizona!'' and the whole class left and when Callie, Arizona and Mrs. Anderson was alone she started talking to them.

''Both of you wrote really good essays I must say. I like that you wrote about same sex marriage, it's really brave. And I hope that you're brave enough to let the whole town read about your opinion?'' she asked the girls.

''Of course!'' Callie said.

''Without a doubt.'' Arizona agreed.

''I'm glad to hear that. And if you want you can re-write your stories together or you can choose which one of your texts you want to post?''

''Okay we will. When do you need it to be done?'' Callie asked.

''By tomorrow, so you better hurry.'' Mrs. Anderson said ''but it won't be a problem for you two, am I right?''

''Yes you are. Thank you again, Mrs. Anderson. Let's go, Callie. We have a choice to make.'' Arizona said and they said goodbye to their teacher and walked to Arizona's place.

''Moooom! Callie and I won a competition at school!'' Arizona screamed as soon as her she came home.

''That's great, sweetie! What competition?''

''We were writing an essay about something we had an opinion on and we had no idea that it was a competition until today. And we woooon! And our story is going to be published in the newspaper! Can you believe it?'' Arizona said and Callie laughed at her. Of course she loved that they had won, but the best thing was to see Arizona so happy.

''I'm so proud of you girls!'' She said and gave them a hug ''and I totally forgot to ask! What did you write about?''

''Same sex marriage.'' Callie answered proudly, she was proud to be able to say that she supported same sex marriage.

''Can I read it?'' Arizona's mother Elizabeth asked.

''Nope, because we have to re-write it. You have to read it in the newspaper like everyone else.'' Arizona kissed her mother on her forehead. ''Bye mother.'' She said and they walked into Arizona's room.

''I still can't believe that we actually won! Both of us!'' Arizona said when they sat on her bed a few minutes later.

''Me neither. I can't believe it!'' Callie answered.

''We're just that awesome.'' Arizona said.

''Yes, indeed. Anyways, are we re-writing or choosing on of ours from before?''

''I think we should re-write, so we can make it ours. What do you think?'' Arizona asked.

''Yeah that sounds good to me. Get paper and a pen and we can start!'' Callie said and so they did.

Three hours later they had finished it and if they thought that it was perfect.

''Do you want to sleep here tonight or are you going home?'' Arizona asked.

''Can I sleep here?''

''Of course you can, you're always welcome here.''

''Well, I choose to sleep here then.'' Callie answered.

''Good. We can go to your place and get your stuff and then we can eat here when we come back?''

''Sounds great.''

''Is it okay if Callie's sleeping here tonight?'' Arizona asked her mother.

''Of course.'' Elizabeth just couldn't say no, Arizona had told her about Callie's situation and she felt so sorry for the little girl.

''Thanks! We're going to her place to get some clothes and stuff and then we'll eat when we come back?'' Arizona said.

''Yeah, that's fine. We're eating now but you two can eat alone when you're back.''

''Thank you, Mrs. Robbins.'' Callie said.

''You can call me Elizabeth, sweetie.'' Callie just smiled to her and she and Arizona started to walk to her place. They walked in silence, they didn't really have a lot to talk about. They just enjoyed each other's company. It was only a short stroll to Callie's house so they arrived there in only a few minutes.

''Hi, mother. I'm sleeping at Arizona's place tonight. We're just here to get some clothes.'' Callie said as soon as she opened the door to the house, she had no idea what to expect and Arizona was lucky because she hadn't seen Callie's mother drunk yet. But maybe this was the day. But her mother didn't answer. So they walked around the house and they found her asleep in the sofa in the living room.

''Mom?'' Callie said and gently stroke her mother's cheek to wake her up. But she didn't wake up. Callie started to shake her a little, but that didn't wake her either. She looked around the room and found two empty bottles of vodka on the table; they had not been there this morning. And it wasn't until then she saw the empty medicine jar on the table.

''Oh my God!'' she said and started to feel if her mother had a pulse and she had a pulse but it was so low.

Arizona who had realized the situation said ''Oh my God! I'll call 911!'' and she ran to the kitchen where she knew that there was a phone. She called them and told them about the situation and they sent an ambulance. And then Arizona called her mother to tell her and she said that she'd drive to the hospital as soon as she could. The ambulance arrived just a few minutes later.

''Hi. I'm Andrew, what happened?'' the ambulance doctor asked and started to put Carmen on a stretcher.

''We don't know. We just came home and found her like this and I guess she took the pills.'' Callie said and pointed at the jar and started to cry.

''Is it her mother?'' Andrew asked and looked at Arizona while he and another man carried her into the ambulance.

''Yes and I'm her best friend.'' Arizona answered.

''Okay, you can come with us. Do you have anyone to call?''

''Yeah, I've already called my mother. She's on her way to the hospital.'' Arizona said and hugged Callie when they sat in the car

''Okay. Good.'' Andrew answered. ''Let's go!'' And the ambulance drove as fast as it could to the hospital.

''You can wait her in the waiting room and we'll do our best to save your mother, okay?'' Andrew said and he and two more doctors ran away with Carmen.

''Girls!'' Elizabeth said who arrived to the hospital at the same time.

''Mother!'' Arizona said.

''Come here, sweetie.'' Elizabeth said and pulled Callie in for a hug which caused Callie to cry even more. ''Calm down. It's going to be okay.'' And she really hoped that it would.

''My mo-mother might die.'' Callie said and cried. Elizabeth didn't answer she just helped Callie to walk to the sofa and where the three of them sat down and after an hour of waiting and crying Callie fell asleep with her head against Elizabeth's shoulder.

''She's asleep now. What happened there?'' Elizabeth asked her daughter.

''We came there and found her on the sofa we thought that she was sleeping, but when she didn't wake up Callie looked around and found two bottles of vodka and a medicine jar so I guess that she overdosed.. On purpose.'' Arizona answered.

''I'm so sorry that you had to see that, darling.'' Elizabeth said and took her daughters hand. They sat there in silence for about one more hour before a doctor came.

''Are you here for Miss Torres?'' the doctor asked.

''Yes, this is her daughter.'' Elizabeth answered and pointed at Callie.

''Okay. We have good news, she's alive. If you would've called just five minutes later we would have lost her. But you won't be able to see her for three days.''

''Thank God! And why can't we see her?'' Elizabeth asked.

''She's not awake yet and she's a suicidal patient so we have to talk to her and stuff before she's allowed to have visitors.'' The doctor answered.

Elizabeth sighed. ''Okay. We'll be back on Sunday then. Thank you, doctor.'' He nodded and left.

''Callie.'' Arizona said and tried to wake her friend. She woke up and when she realized where she was she said

''What happened? Is my mom okay?!''

''She's alive. But she's not awake and you won't be able to see her for three days.'' Arizona answered.

''Why not?''

''Stupid hospital rules.'' Arizona answered.

''Watch your language, Arizona!'' her mother said.

''What? It's true!'' Arizona said and that gave Callie a smile on her face.

''Come one, let's get you two home.'' Elizabeth said and they walked to the car and drove home.

''Arizona you have to go to school tomorrow, but you can stay here Callie. I'll call Mrs. Anderson and tell her what happened. But now you have to sleep. Good night girls, you know where to find me if you need anything.'' Elizabeth said when they arrived home.

''Thank you, mom.'' Arizona said and the girls walked into Arizona's room.

''Can I sleep with you in your bed tonight?'' Callie asked after they had brushed their teeth and changed to their PJ's.

''Yes of course.'' Arizona answered. It was more than okay for her to share bed with Callie. So they laid down next to each other in her bed and shared blanket. After a while Arizona heard that Callie was crying again, really quiet.

''Everything's going to be okay, Callie.'' Arizona said and put her arms around her best friend.

''I feel much safer with your arms around me.'' Callie said after a while.

''I won't let go.'' Arizona said. Not many minutes later she heard her friend snore. She was so beautiful when she was sleeping. Damn… She was totally falling for her best friend and she couldn't stop it.

_There you go. A longer and more dramatic chapter with a cute moment between the girls. And now we know that Arizona likes Callie too. And what's the next step? You'll know that in the next chapter. Thanks for reading. _


	8. Chapter 8

_First of all I just want to say thank you for 50 follows! Second I got a review from someone who thought that Callie and Arizona seem a bit immature for being 15, does anyone else agree with that? Because I'm 15 myself and I don't know what I've written that is so immature. There's this one thing that I've planned for a few chapters now that's coming in this chapter, I hope you'll like it. And third I'm sorry for the mistakes with words and grammar, I think I've mentioned before that English isn't my first language but I hope you can understand anyway. _

When Callie woke up the next morning she felt that Arizona's arms still were wrapped around her. It only took her a few seconds to remember why she was here and not at home and when she remembered that she knew that she wasn't going to fall asleep again for a while. She just laid there with Arizona's arms around her for a while before she decided to go and get some water. She managed to get out of Arizona's arms without waking her up and after that she walked to the kitchen and drank her water and before she went back she looked at the big clock on the wall and decided that it was time for Arizona to wake up.

''Arizona.'' Callie said when she walked into the room.

''Yeaaah.'' Arizona answered with a yawn.

''It's time to wake up, you need to go to school today.'' Callie said.

''I don't want to, not without you. It's so boring.'' Arizona answered.

''You have Mark and April.'' Callie said.

''They're not the same.''

''I know. But still, I want breakfast so come on now.'' Callie said and Arizona got dressed and they walked in to the kitchen where Arizona's sister and mother already was.

''I was just about to go and tell you that it was breakfast.'' Elizabeth said.

''Callie woke me up.'' Arizona said.

''Good. How are you today, Calliope?'' Elizabeth asked, she hadn't gotten much sleep that night she had been so worried about Callie.

''I'm okay, my mom is alive so I don't have to worry.'' Callie answered.

''Mom just told me, I'm so sorry Callie!'' Arizona's sister Ellen said.

''Thank you, Ellen.'' Callie said, she was glad that she had the Robbins family they were always so nice. They ate their breakfast and thirty minutes later Arizona went to school and left Callie alone in Arizona's house.

''Where's Callie?'' Mark asked when he saw that Arizona came to school alone.

''Long story.'' Arizona answered ''I'll tell you when April's here.''

''Tell what?'' April said who just arrived to the lockers where Mark and Arizona was.

''Why Callie isn't here today.'' Mark said.

''Okay. So why isn't she here?'' April asked.

''We spent the day at my house yesterday and then we decided to have a sleepover so we went to Callie's place to get her some stuff. And when we came there we found Carmen, her mother, in the sofa. We thought she was sleeping but she didn't wake up when Callie tried to wake her up and that was when we found an empty medicine jar on the table next to her. We called 911 and an ambulance came and we went to the hospital and we waited for like three hours before a doctor came and said that she survived. So Callie's going to live with us for a few days and my mother said that it was okay for her to stay home today because of obvious reasons.'' Arizona said.

''Oh no! I knew that her mother had problems, but I never knew that they were this big.'' Mark said.

''Poor Callie. It must be so hard since their dad left them and all… Can we visit her today after school?'' April asked.

''Sure. That will make her happier.'' Arizona said and they walked to the classroom to start another day in school.

When Arizona, Mark and April walked home from school that day they stopped by at the store before they walked to Arizona's house. They bought chocolate to Callie. When they came to Arizona's house a few minutes later they found Callie asleep in Arizona's bed.

''Maybe you two can wait in the kitchen while I wake her up?'' Arizona said. Mark and April nodded and left the room.

''Callie, wake up. I have something for you.'' Arizona said, shaking her friend gently.

''What?'' Callie said, she woke up quickly.

''Guys! You can come in now.'' Arizona shouted. April and Mark walked into the room just a minute later.

''Hi!'' Callie said when she saw her friends.

''Hi, how are you?'' April said and gave Callie a hug.

''I'm okay, I think.'' Callie answered and Mark gave her a hug and the chocolate. ''chocolate? Thank you!''

''You're welcome.'' Mark said. He, Arizona and April sat on the edge of the bed.

''How was school?'' Callie asked.

''It was okay. Derek and Owen were so annoying, but that's nothing new. And I gave Mrs. Anderson our essay and it's going to be in the newspaper next Wednesday!'' Arizona answered.

''So soon? That's awesome!'' Callie answered, she was so excited about it.

''There's something I forgot to tell you.'' April said and interrupted the other girls' conversation.

''What?'' Arizona asked curiously.

''We have been invited to a party, all four of us.'' April said and smiled.

''We have what?!'' Mark asked.

''Been invited to a party.'' April said again.

''Where? Whose? When?'' Arizona said.

''Next Saturday. It is Owen's party, his parents are away so he decided to have a big party and he invited almost the whole school.'' April said.

''Even us?'' Mark said. They weren't exactly the most popular people. They were always seen as the boring couple and the two girly and nerdy best friends.

''Yes, even us! Didn't you listen to her?'' Arizona said.

''I'm just so… shocked.'' Mark answered.

''Who isn't?'' Arizona said.

''I heard that they're having alcohol there.'' April said.

''No way?! But we're not allowed to drink…'' Arizona said.

''Sometimes you just have to not care about rules and stuff like that.'' April answered.

''I'm in.'' Callie said. This was the first thing she had said since April mentioned the party.

April high fived her and said ''anyone else?''

''Yes.'' Arizona said and April gave her a high five too.

''And you, babe?'' April said and looked at Mark.

''I'm in.'' Mark said and kissed her.

The following days went by fast. Arizona, Callie and Elizabeth went to visit Carmen on the hospital. She said that she was sorry that Callie had to see her like that, but she never said that she regretted it. Elizabeth and Carmen decided that Callie would live with Arizona's family for at least one more week and then they would discuss how they'd do. Callie went to school again on Monday and she was really feeling better. Everyone in Arizona's family was so proud over the girls when they read their article in the newspaper that Wednesday. But some people in school called them words like 'lesbians', they tried not to care but it was hard. Especially since both of the girls knew that one day they had to come out about who they really are. But they managed to not care so much and finally it was Saturday.

Callie and Arizona had talked to Arizona's parents about the party the same day that April told them about it. They said that it was only a little meet up with the class at Owen's place but that they probably would be there very late and her parents told them that it was okay.

''I hate that we're lying to my parents.'' Arizona said when they were walking to Owen's house on Saturday evening.

''I know. But don't you think it will be worth it?'' Callie said. She was very excited for the party. She had had a great week at the Robbins' much better than the normal weeks with her mom. And this would be a great way to end the week.

''I hope so.'' Arizona said when they arrived.

''What are we going to do? Ring the bell?'' Callie asked.

''Yeah.'' Arizona said and pushed the button and heard a sound right after she had pressed the button. After just a few seconds Owen opened the door.

''Look who arrived! The school's new lesbians!'' He was clearly drunk already, but that was a thing he could have said even if he wasn't.

''We are not lesbians.'' Callie said and she and Arizona walked in and closed the door.

''You came!'' April said who was standing with Mark in the kitchen when Arizona and Callie walked in.

''Of course we did.'' Arizona answered.

''Here you go.'' April said and gave Arizona a mug.

''What is it?'' Arizona asked.

''Doesn't matter. Remember what I told you; you have to break the rules sometimes.''

''So it's alcohol?''

''Of course it is! Come on, you must try.'' April said.

''It's not that bad.'' Mark said.

''And here is one for you, Torres.'' April said and gave Callie the same thing.

''Together?'' Callie said and looked at Arizona.

''Now.'' Arizona said and they took a sip.

''It tastes… good.'' Callie said.

''It does.'' Arizona agreed.

''I told you!'' April said.

''Come on, let's have some fun.'' Mark said and they went to the living room where they played music really loud and danced.

Four hours and too many drinks later the four of them decided that it was time to go home. They walked together to Mark's house where he and April was going to sleep.

''Thank you for tonight, it was soooo much fun!'' April said, she was the one who had been drinking the most and she was _so _drunk.

''Take care of her tonight, Mark.'' Arizona said and laughed.

''I will. And I will see you two on Monday. Good night.'' Mark said and they walked into his house.

''We have to be quiet when we walk into your house later, your family can't see us like this.'' Callie said when they began to walk again.

''I know. But it was so much fun right?'' Arizona said.

''Yes, it was. But I'm not sure if the hangover we'll have tomorrow will be so fun.'' Callie said.

''Ugh, I know.''

''Arizona?''

''Yeah?'' Arizona said and looked at Callie, she heard on her voice that Callie had to say something serious.

''You're really beautiful tonight.'' Callie said and then everything happened really fast. Arizona took a step closer to Callie and Callie then took one a step forward so they stood really close. Arizona who's shorter than Callie stood on tiptoe and suddenly kissed Callie. It was a long and soft kiss and it did not stop until Arizona took a step backwards to get air. And then she said,'' So are you.''


	9. Chapter 9

''That was… A really good kiss.'' Callie said and laughed nervously.

''It was.'' Arizona answered and started walking ''are you coming?'' she said when she had walked a bit and saw that Callie was still standing in the middle of the street.

''Yeah, of course.'' Callie said and walked fast so she got caught up with Arizona. They walked in silence to Arizona's house, and it wasn't awkward at all maybe because they were drunk or maybe because it felt so right to kiss each other. Whatever the reason was it felt so good to walk there in silence so that's what they did, they walked together through the winter wonderland. No one said anything until they arrived to the street where Arizona lived

''We have to be quiet since everyone is sleeping. So don't say anything until we're in my room, okay?'' Arizona said and Callie's answer was just a nod. They sneaked into the house without sounding too much and they reached Arizona's room without waking anyone up.

'''Callie, why did we do this?'' Arizona said as she closed her bedroom door.

''Do what?'' Callie asked, she was scared that Arizona meant the kiss because that was something she absolutely did not regret.

''Drink alcohol!'' Arizona said.

''That was pretty stupid, I agree. But, sometime has to be the first time. Am I right?'' Callie said.

''Yes, but isn't this too early? We're only fifteen!''

''I know. But if it is so bad, we won't do it again.''

''But what if my mom finds out about it? She's going to kill us, both of us! And she won't allow us to have sleepovers again or maybe she won't even allow us to see each other. Oh God, Calliope this is a nightmare and what if -'' Arizona rambled but she stopped when Callie grabbed her shoulders and looked her in the eyes and said

''If she somehow finds out about it, that's something we'll think about then. Right now, let's just go to bed and hope that we won't get a hangover tomorrow.''

''A hangover, I totally forgot about that. Our Sunday is totally ruined, oh Callie!'' Arizona said.

''Arizona…'' Callie tried to stop her.

''And what if -''

''Arizona Robbins, can you ple -'' Callie tried to say but got interrupted again.

''Why did we do this? We are good girls aren't we? I always-'' Arizona said but got interrupted by Callie who kissed her for the second time tonight.

''I'm sorry. I just wanted you to be quiet.'' Callie said and Arizona just stood there looking shocked but not answering. Callie panicked and left the room and locked herself in Arizona's bathroom. Why would she do that? Why would she kiss her best friend like that? The only reason why Arizona had kissed her the first time was because she was drunk but when she saw Arizona's face after the second kiss she knew that it was a mistake. And now their friendship would be ruined forever and she'd be alone again without friends.

After 20 minutes alone in the bathroom she decided to go back to the bedroom again. When she came into the room she saw that Arizona had fallen asleep and she was glad for that, she wasn't ready to talk to her yet. She put on her pajamas and laid down in the extra bed that Arizona's parents had set up in the room just for her and fell asleep after just a few minutes.

Arizona woke up the next morning with the worst headache she had ever had. She looked around her room and found Callie sleeping on the bed that was there for her. That was when she remembered about last night. Arizona had kissed Callie after the party and then Callie had kissed her to shut her up and then Callie had run away and left her alone and she must have fallen asleep because she didn't remember anything after that.

''Arizona and Callie, breakfast is ready.'' Arizona's Sister Ellen came in and said just a few minutes after Arizona woke up.

''We will be there soon.'' Arizona answered and Ellen left the room.

''Good morning.'' Arizona said to Callie who woke up by Ellen's entrance.

''Good morning.'' Callie said.

''We need to talk.'' Arizona said.

''I know, but let's get something to eat first. And an aspirin, thanks.'' Callie answered.

''Sounds good.'' Arizona said and laughed.

They ate breakfast with Arizona's family who asked them a lot about the party last night. _Was it fun? When did you get home? What did you do? Who were there? How many were there? _After half an hour of eating and answering questions Callie and Arizona managed to leave the kitchen to get some aspirin and then go back to Arizona's room.

''I never thought that you could have a headache this bad.'' Arizona said to start a conversation.

''Me neither, it hurts so much.'' Callie said and then they were quiet again.

''Okay, we have to talk. I can't do this 'awkward silence' thing, I hate it. Especially with you, because you are my best friend and I want to be comfortable with you again.'' Arizona said.

''I feel the same. What are we supposed to do?'' Callie answered.

''Be honest to each other.''

''What if it ruins our friendship? This is the only real friendship I've had the last ten years.'' Callie said.

''Well, I guess that it's better if we're honest to each other than if we are lying about our feelings.'' Arizona said.

''I guess.''

''Okay, let me start then. I'm scared, Calliope, so scared. Because I have never been in love or even had a crush. And now I think that I am in love with you, my best friend who is a girl. And gay marriage isn't even legal in our country!'' Arizona said with fear in her voice.

''Arizona…'' Callie said and hugged her friend. ''maybe you're not sure if you have feelings towards me. But I am 100% sure that I'm in love with you.''

''Really?'' Arizona said.

''Yes.'' Callie said and smiled ''but that does not mean that I'm not scared. Because I am, I am really scared.''

''Yeah... I mean we have seen how everyone reacted about that we accept gay marriage, imagine how they would react if they knew that we are lesbians or whatever we are?'' Arizona said.

''I don't know. Maybe we can just keep it to ourselves for a while and come out when we are ready?'' Callie suggested.

''Yes, that sounds good.'' Arizona said. ''So you are my girlfriend now?''

''I guess I am.'' Callie said.

''So I can kiss you whenever I want?'' Arizona asked.

''Yeah. I don't mind you kissing me.'' Callie said and smiled, Arizona was just about to lean forward to kiss her when they heard a knock on the bedroom door.

''Yeah?'' Arizona said.

''Hi. I hope I'm not interrupting?'' Elizabeth said when she walked into the room and closed the door.

''No you are not.'' Callie lied.

''Good. I wanted to talk to the both of you because you father and I have been discussing this thing with Callie.'' Elizabeth said and looked at the girls.

''What thing?'' Arizona asked nervously, what if they knew that they had a relationship. No, they couldn't know they had just confessed their love to each other a few minutes ago.

''Your situation at home.'' Elizabeth said and looked at Callie.

''Oh.'' Callie said, she didn't know what to answer. She hadn't felt at home since her father moved out but the week she had spent at the Robbins' had been amazing. She felt like she was a part of a family again.

''Do you want to move back home to your mother?'' Elizabeth asked.

''Not really…'' Callie admitted.

''That's what I thought. Daniel and I have been talking about you a lot this week. We have loved to have you here this week, and so has Ellen and Arizona. And I have seen that you're not very happy at home and your mother… maybe she's not meant to be a mother right now. And we love you, we really do. So we thought that maybe we could.'' Elizabeth took a pause to prepare herself for what she was about to say ''we thought that maybe, if you want, that we could adopt you? So you can have a safe home and be happy. If you don't want that you can just live here for a few more weeks until you're ready to move back to your mother again. You can think about it and talk to Arizona and I'll come back soon and we can talk together?''

''Yeah.'' Arizona answered for Callie and Elizabeth left the room.

''Wow… that was unpredictable.'' Arizona said when they were alone.

''Yes.'' Callie said, she had no idea what she wanted. Of course she loved her mother, but Elizabeth was right she was not a good mother at the moment. And Arizona's family was exactly what she needed. But she was scared of what her mother would do.

''You're scared of what your mother is going to say if you say that you want my parents to adopt you, huh?'' Arizona said. Callie just nodded as an answer.

''I understand that, Calliope. But it's up to you.'' Arizona said and held Callie's hand in her own.

''I have been so happy when I have lived with you. And I don't want to ruin my happiness with moving back to my mother, but I don't want to hurt her.'' Callie answered.

''But you know that if you decide to stay with us you can always visit your mother and the opposite?'' Arizona said.

''Yeah.'' Callie said and they were quiet for a while. Callie needed to think and Arizona didn't want to disturb her.

''Arizona?'' Callie said after a while.

''Yeah?'' Arizona said and looked at Callie.

''I think I want your parents to adopt me.'' Callie said.

''Does this mean that my girlfriend is moving in with me?'' Arizona said and smiled.

''It does.'' Callie loved that Arizona called her _my girlfriend_ even though they had only been each other's girlfriend for an hour. ''And where is that kiss I didn't get earlier?''

''Here it is.'' Arizona said and gave Callie a kiss. ''And now let's go talk to my mother.''

_Okay so a lot happened in this chapter. I hope you liked it, and maybe everything is going a little fast but I have a thing planned and I want to get there as soon as possible and I don't want to post too short chapters. But I hope you liked it, please review. _


	10. Chapter 10

Callie Torres sat on her favorite bench in the park where she always went when she wanted to be alone. Today she had a pencil and her diary that she had just bought. She had bought it because she wanted to remember her teenage days when she was older and because she wanted to just write about how she felt sometimes. So now she sat in the park and was ready to write the first page.

_February 7__th__, 1996_

_Dear Diary._

_My name is Calliope Torres and this is the first time I'm writing a diary (No, I'm not counting that time when I was seven.) I turned 16 two weeks ago. And at the moment I live with the Robbins' family here in Angels City. It's a long story so let's start with when I met Arizona six months ago._

_It was one of the last days of summer break and I went to the café here in town to take a cocoa and read a book. After a while a beautiful blonde girl entered the café, she was in my ago and I hadn't seen here before so my guess was that she was a summer guest or a passerby. A few minutes after she had entered the café she came to my table and asked me if she could sit with me and of course I said yes. She told me that she had just moved here and that her name was Arizona Robbins and we were going to go in the same class after summer. _

_After that day I spent the rest of my summer break with Arizona and we spent almost every day together when school started too. She became my best friend, my first best friend. She was the first person I could talk to about my problems at home. When I had known Arizona for about three months I started to get feelings for her. I was really scared because it was the first time I had feelings for someone and Arizona was a girl. But I accepted my feelings after I had talked to my friend Mark. But I didn't tell Arizona so our friendship continued to be the same. It wasn't until one late November night that everything changed. _

_Arizona and I decided to have a sleepover, so we went to my place to get some clothes and other things I needed. I don't like to talk about this and I will probably always remember what I saw. But that was the night when my mother tried to commit suicide, we found her on the couch and we called an ambulance as soon as we understood what was going on and then we spent the night at the hospital with Elizabeth. After that Elizabeth decided that I should live with them for a week to start with._

_A week after that the next big thing in my life happened. Arizona, Mark, April and I went to our first party, okay it wasn't the first time April went to a party but it was our first party together. It was one of our classmates who had a party without parents and he invited almost the entire school. I and Arizona were a little bit nervous at first because everyone was drinking at the party and so did we. We realized after that it was pretty stupid, but done is done right? And when I think back about what happened because that we were drunk I can only say that I am glad that we did it. Because that was the night we had our first and second kiss. When we walked home from the party I told Arizona that she was beautiful and suddenly she just kissed me and told me that I was beautiful too. And our second kiss was me trying to get Arizona to shut up, I told her to stop talking a million times but she continued to ramble and I just… kissed her. I don't know how I dared to do it but I am once again glad that I did it._

_The day after the party I finally confessed my feelings to Arizona, I was really scared and I didn't think that I could do it. But I did, and Arizona told me that she liked me back and that was such a relief. But we were both scared, we didn't want to come out as lesbians because we knew that we'd get too much hate. But we decided that we can come out when we are ready, so we're in a relationship but we're the only ones who knows, yes it's really complicated. Later that day something else happened. Elizabeth asked me if I wanted them to adopt me and this is where the difficult stuff begins._

_I love my mother, but I was happier with the Robbins family. So I said yes. Elizabeth and Daniel went to talk to my mother a few days after that, and she was drunk like always so she was like ''yeah of course, do whatever you want.'' And that hurt me. That was also when we changed the plan. Actually it was Daniel's idea. When they came home from my mother they told me, Ellen and Arizona about what she had said and Daniel told us that he had another idea. He told us that there was a really good rehabilitation center just an hour away from Angels City and if I wanted we could get my mother in there and I would live the Robbins' until my mother was okay and until I was ready to move back home. _

_So we changed our plan and Arizona's parents admitted my mother into the rehab and I moved into the Robbins' house for real. My sister Gabriella moved in with her boyfriend and our relationship got a lot better so we meet once a week and talk and sometimes other things. My mother has now been in rehab for almost three months and I am starting to get really happy again. Today is a special day because I am right now waiting for Arizona to come to the park and after that we are going to her house to tell her mother about us. We feel like we are finally ready to take the first step, I mean I am 16 and she's soon 16 too and we are together so we're not afraid about other people's reactions anymore. Or of course we are but we are ready to stand up for what we believe in. Now I can see Arizona coming, until later diary. – Calliope._

So this chapter is written in a different way and we also had a little time jump. Did you like this diary chapter? Because I really enjoyed writing it and I'm thinking about doing it later on in the story, maybe from Arizona's view then? I don't know, what do you think?


	11. Chapter 11

''Are you nervous?'' Callie asked Arizona when they walked hand in hand to Arizona's house a few minutes later. Walking hand in hand was one of the few things they could do in public, many girls who were just best friends did that so it was okay.

''A little.'' Arizona admitted, she didn't want to tell Callie that she was terrified. Of course she wanted to come out to her mother, so she could finally come out to everyone else. But what if her mother wouldn't love her anymore?

''It's okay to be scared, Arizona, I am too. But we'll take small steps, okay?'' Callie said and smiled at her girlfriend.

''Yeah...'' Arizona replied.

''We can do this another day if you want?'' Callie said.

''No, I have to do it today. We'll tell my mother and then we'll see, okay?'' Arizona asked.

''Sounds great.'' Callie answered and squeezed Arizona's hand.

''You ready?'' Arizona asked, they had arrived to her house and was just about to walk in through the front door. Callie just nodded and let Arizona's hand go and they walked in.

''Hi girls.'' Elizabeth said when Arizona and Callie walked into the kitchen.

''Hi. What are you making?'' Arizona asked and looked at her mother who was cooking. While she and Callie sat down on the dinner table.

''Just a casserole.'' Her mother answered. ''How has your day been?''

''It's been great.'' Arizona said quickly.

''Did something happen, Arizona?'' Elizabeth asked nervously and looked at both girls.

''No, I just, we just, uhm…-'' Arizona tried before she got interrupted by Callie.

''We have to tell you something.'' Callie said.

''I'm listening.'' Elizabeth said and sat down opposite the girls.

''We… Uh….Eh…'' Arizona said, she was so nervous she didn't know how to say it. ''Callie and I, we, we are a couple.'' She finally said, terrified to see how her mother would react.

But Elizabeth just smiled at them. ''I know.'' She answered.

''You what?!'' Callie said surprised.

''I know that you two are a couple.'' Elizabeth said again.

''But… But how?'' Callie asked.

''Oh, Calliope. I can see when two people are in love, and you and Arizona, I've seen it since just a few weeks after you became friends. But it has been more obvious the last few months, I guess that was when you confessed your feelings to each other? How you look at Callie sometimes, there is no way that I, your own mother, would think that you just see her as your friend.'' Elizabeth said, and Arizona blushed a little when she heard her mother say the last part.

''But why didn't you say anything?'' Arizona asked when she finally talked again.

''Because I believed that you'd come to me when you were ready and look now.'' Elizabeth said.

''So you don't… hate us or anything?'' Arizona asked carefully.

''Hate you? Why would I hate you?'' Elizabeth asked confused.

''Because we're lesbians.'' Callie answered for Arizona.

''Oh, my darlings.'' Elizabeth said and stood up and hugged the girls. ''I would never hate you, okay? And absolutely not because you're into girls! Listen to me. There is nothing wrong with being homosexual, even though some people say that it is. Please believe me when I say that there's nothing wrong with you.''

''Thank you mom.'' Arizona said and hugged her mother tight.

''Always, baby.'' She answered and kissed her daughters forehead.

''There's another thing…'' Arizona said.

''Yes, I've told your father.'' Elizabeth answered.

''But I didn't even ask you the question before you answered?'' Arizona said and her mother just smiled. ''What does he think?''

''Well, he's taking it a little bit harder than me I guess. But he loves you and he loves Callie so he will be okay with it.''

''Thanks Elizabeth.'' Callie said.

''Always. I'm done with the dinner in 30 minutes so you can do whatever you want.'' Elizabeth said and Arizona and Callie walked into Arizona's room.

''That went a lot better and easier than expected.'' Callie said when they had closed the door.

''I know, I am so relieved!'' Arizona said as she started to unpack her bag.

''So, what's our next step?'' Callie asked and sat down on Arizona's bed.

''I don't know, what are you ready for?'' Arizona asked and continued with her bag.

''I think that I am ready to come out to everyone.'' Callie said, wondering what Arizona would think.

''Actually, I think I am too.'' Arizona said and sat down next to Callie.

''We're together, so if everyone is against us we'll still have each other right?'' Callie answered.

''Exactly, how are we going to do it?'' Arizona asked.

''I don't know, I guess we can just be us and if someone asks we'll just tell them the truth?'' Callie suggested.

''Sounds like a great idea.'' Arizona answered and gave her girlfriend a kiss.

''What was that for?'' Callie asked and laughed.

''For being you. And for us, soon we'll be the first lesbian couple here in Angels City.'' Arizona answered.

''Oh, I like the sound of that.'' Callie said.

''Me too.''

''I'm going to go to Ellen's room and talk to her, we have some birthday planning to do.'' Callie said.

''Callie, its three weeks until my birthday! What makes you think that I am going to be able to wait that long if you two are already planning it?''

''We just want it to be perfect.'' Callie said and left the room with a bout kiss to Arizona. And she heard here shout ''_Not fair, Calliope! Not fair.''_ As she left the room.

She walked down to Ellen's room and knocked on the door.

''Yeah?'' she heard Ellen say and she opened the door.

''Hi Callie!'' Ellen said and smiled.

''Hi Ellen.'' She said. ''I just wanted to see if you're still in for keeping Arizona busy all day on her birthday so I can do the surprise?''

''Yeah, of course!'' Ellen answered happily. ''By the way, I heard mom say that you two finally admitted that you're a couple. Congratulations!''

''Did everyone know? When did she tell you about her suspicions?'' Callie asked.

''She never did. I just saw you two kiss each other on the backyard once.'' The thirteen year old answered, she had grown a lot since Callie met her half a year ago. She had turned 13 and she had grown up in other ways too.

''Oh my.'' Callie said and turned around to leave the room. ''Bye Ellen.''

''And twice in the living room and oh, I saw when you had a pretty hot make out session outside your bedroom door once!'' Ellen yelled after her and laughed.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi.**

**I'm sorry for those who expected a new chapter but I have something to say. I am going to take a break from writing A Second Chance, for many reasons. Mostly because I've gotten so much hate on reviews/PM because I am writing Laurzona fics and this fic. I think that is really stupid especially when people say that they really like this fanfic and just tell me that I am not allowed to write Laurzona fics? I just don't get it, it's my life I can write whatever I want. So I'll take a break and come back when I'm ready. Thanks to all of you who reads and reviews this story, I hope that I'll be back soon. - Amanda. **


End file.
